Islingr
by Maya247
Summary: "Părea pur şi simplu greşit la nivel fundamental ca toţi aceşti oameni să piară din cauza unui ţel împânzit de magie necurată a unui fost Cavaler şi a unor trădători fără onoare. De ce să scape nepedepsiţi pentru fărădelegile lor ?"


**A/N: Acţiunea are loc în timpul bătăliei cu Galbatorix din **_**Moştenirea. **_**Deci, SPOILERS ! ;) Mi-a părut rău pentru Shruikan, aşa că am decis să scriu un fic în care să implic şi trecutul lui. Având în vedere Cavalerul misterios din fic, mă gândeam să mai scriu ceva în care să „dezvălui" la cine m-am gândit. Până atunci, sper să vă placă !**

* * *

**Islingr**

O mânie care nu ne mai fusese dat să o vedem până acum puse stăpânire pe Saphira, iar aceasta îşi înfipse colţii mai adânc în craniul ciolănos al lui Shruikan, care mugi cu glasul tremurând şi plin de răceală. Thorn-năpârca-roşie aruncă o căutătură rapidă către Cavalerul său, prins în lupta inevitabilă alături de Eragon, iar ochii îi scăpărară mânioşi la vederea lui Galbatorix. Un gând i se strecură în minte. Cu _ce_ se luptau ? Cu _vise_ ? Cu _umbre_ ? Nu aveau nici o şansă în faţa tiranului, iar amândoi erau conştienţi de acest lucru, căci, pe interior, răzbea sentimentul acela înflăcărat de neajutorare,care îi trimitea fiori reci pe şira spinării. Cum putea _el_ să înţeleagă ?

Regrete. Amărăciune. Emoţia sinistră din sufletul ei le întrecea pe toate. Nu exista o revelaţie probabil mai zguduitoare decât atunci când descoperi că masca pe care le-o arăţi celorlalţi păleşte… se distruge, devine imposibilul, iar astfel le-ai adus şi lor pierirea. Ai desprins ultimul fir al aţei, iar aceasta s-a lăsat dusă în văzduhuri de un vânt întunecat care acum pune stăpânire şi pe tine.

Saphira Bjartskular nu cunoscuse laşitatea până acum. Îşi ridică gâtul azuriu şi îl privi pe Shruikan după adăpostul ochilor lugubrii, sperând să găsească bucăţile sufletului său lăsat de izbelişte după ce fu pângărit de magie neagră, dar dragonul era gol pe dinăuntru. Aceeaşi boltă abisală fără stele în a cărei culoare era învăluit.

Avu pentru moment impresia că totuşi era mai mult de atât, iar Shruikan nu era decât o mască pentru adevărata sa raţiune izgonită.

„Saphira !" mugi Thorn, rupându-i firul gândului. Aerul deveni cenuşiu şi tulbure, iar parcă fulgi de cenuşă îi dogoriră privirea. Dragonul îşi izbi gâtul de o coloană, dar durerea lui Galbatorix era prea mare, rugile ce veneau una după alta îl înnebuneau. Însă lovitura fu mai mult decât suficientă pentru ca Saphira să se clatine, cu capul cuprins de ameţeli care îi contorsionară trăsăturile.

- Fă-l să se oprească, rosti Galbatorix, pe un ton mai degrabă rugător decât ameninţător. Durerea…

Într-o ieşire violentă, Shruikan urlă încă o dată şi îşi plimbă coada împrejurul încăperii, înainte ca Thorn să se agheţe de gâtul său, acesta fiind izbit de coloane şi dărâmând totul din jur. Saphira se prinse mai bine de solzi, muşcându-l de gât, între cei doi ţepi care urcau de pe şina spinării. Thorn ateriză cu o agilitate neobişnuită, într-un moment de răgaz din partea adversarului, pe partea cealaltă, iar greutatea lor combinată îi trase capul în jos, aproape de podea, până când răsuflarea sa greoaie reverberă monoton cu aceasta. Era totuşi prea mare ca să îl poată doborî întru totul.

Ochii cristalini, apoşi, ai lui Shruikan sclipiră pentru moment, captându-i atenţia Saphirei. _Trebuia să se concentreze ! Nu putea să cadă din nou într-o capcană_ _! _În albastrul deschis, cu o tentă întunecată de-a lungul irisului iritat, parcă se treziră amintiri nepământene, care aparţineau altei realităţi învechite şi aproape imposibile. _Avusese dreptate ? _

Arya ţâşni din spatele unui stâlp, lancea Dauthdaert lucind verzui cu obişnuita-i aureolă înstelată. Shruikan se smuci şi încercă să scape din strânsoare, dar dragonii se ţineau agăţaţi de gâtlejul său, colţii pătrunzându-le şi mai tare sub solzii tăciunoşi.

„Te rog !" imploră el, înnebunit, arzând pe interior asemenea flăcărilor cu care scăldase toată zona din faţa lui, lăsând o dâră de funingine în urmă.

Saphira tresări, dându-şi seama că i se adresase ei, sau, cel puţin doar ea auzise stăruinţa lui Shruikan.

„Te rog." repetă, vocea sa fiind calmul iminent înainte de furtună. Privirea îi era translucidă, ca şi argila arsă, iar respiraţia alertă, înfricoşată. Se temea de Dauthdaert şi de atingerea tăişului său rece.

„Cine eşti, Shruikan ?" izbucni Saphira, privind cum părul Aryei flutura, urmat de o coadă înflăcărată. Mârâitul creaturii negre era o grimasă.

„Nu ştiu, Solzi-Sclipitori." recunoscu, cu o simplitate bolnăvicioasă. „Spune-mi tu cine sunt, Saphira Bjartskular." glasul îi răsuna monoton, având doar rămăşiţe trecătoare de emoţii.

„Cum aş putea…" începu Saphira, nedumerită, dar Shruikan mimă un _ládrin _şi o înfruntă pe Arya cu privirea , care sări pe piciorul stâng, trăgând cu sine flăcă crispă când ajunse la lance, iar căldura din ochi îi dispăru. Pupilele păreau străbătute de fire inflexibile şi metalice, asemenea minţii lui Galbatorix…

…Limba Străveche o lovi în miezul fiinţei şi i se împlântă cu imaginea încăperii, până când aerul se scurse din cameră ca focul lichid.

* * *

Turnurile de la miazănoapte aveau pe alocuri ferestre din sticlă colorată, dar multe dintre clădiri fuseseră părăsite, înainte să se desăvârşească. Dragonul se apropie de fântâna cea mai apropiată, ca să vadă dacă nu cumva… Erau acolo trei statui, înfăţişând elfi, nu atât de înalţi precum el, ce ridicau deasupra capetelor un dragon în miniatură, cu gura căscată şi privind în jos, într-un bazin gălbui, în care se odihneau pietricele grunţuroase.

Cu toată măreţia lor, fântânile fuseseră lăsate deoparte, iar chipurile împietrite ale statuilor erau ce a mai rămas dintr-o eră paşnică şi prosperă. Doru Araeba, unde Shruikan se antrenase alături de tovarăşa inimii sale. Îşi plecă fruntea, jelind în linişte. S-a fărâmiţat piatră cu piatră, cântec cu cântec şi zâmbet cu zâmbet într-un timp atât de scurt încât părea aproape ireal.

Se întoarse, măturând cu coada frunzele pogorâte pe pământ, şi îşi privi tovarăşa inimii cu precauţie. Pletele bucălate i se revărsau după nivelul umerilor, iar ea se aşeză picior peste picior în alcovul unei uşi întunecate. Degetele delicate i se împleteau rapid şi regulat într-un joc copilăresc.

„Unde sunt ceilalţi ?" întrebă Shruikan. „Nu îi simt prin apropiere." Îşi undui limba şi gustă aerul dimprejur.

- Vor veni, Shruikan." Îl asigură, dezmorţindu-şi picioarele. Întotdeauna au venit.

Ochii îi căzură pe o orhidee albă care îşi ridica petalele dintr-un morman de trunchiuri carbonizate ce emanau un miros înţepător.

_„ O, hvitr niernen..." _murmură Shruikan şi se făcu nevăzut.

* * *

„Nu te duce !" o imploră Shruikan, refuzând să coboare din văzduhuri. Tovarăşa-inimii ţinea deja în mâna dreaptă sabia cu plăsele fumurii, mânerul având forma aripilor unui cocor, arcuite la capete.

- Nu au venit, Shruikan. Trebuie să mă duc, fiindcă lipsa lor prevesteşte doar răul.

„Atunci vin cu tine !" ceru dragonul, şi îşi schimbă direcţia, evitând vântul-cald-de-seară care bătea dinspre Alagaësia.

- Trebuie să rămâi în Doru Araeba, în caz că unii se vor întoarce ! Ştii bine asta ! Observându-i privirea încurcată, adăugă, pe un ton mai calm. Fă asta pentru mine, Solzii-Spaimei. Te rog.

Shruikan dădu să refuze, dar ştia prea bine că era ce trebuia să facă. Galbatorix şi Trădătorii ; asta era lumea în momentul de faţă.

- Mă voi întoarce. Promit. Tovarăşa-inimii schiţă un zâmbet nereuşit, dar care îi încălzi totuşi o fărâmă din suflet. _Atra du evarínya ono varda,_ Shruikan !

Dragonul se mulţumi să zică doar atât, fiindcă nu îşi va putea găsi vreodată cuvintele cuvenite în acele clipe.

„Mi-ai promis."

Femeia descălecă din şa şi îi alintă creştetul ţepos, apoi fugi şi dispăru în ceaţa argintată care învăluia iarba înaltă şi uscată, lăsând în urmă doar un foşnet scăzut. Shruikan se întoarse, pornind cu paşi molcomi către capitală, contemplând asupra nedreptăţii situaţiei. Părea pur şi simplu _greşit_ la nivel fundamental ca toţi aceşti oameni să piară din cauza unui ţel împânzit de magia necurată a unui fost Cavaler şi a unor trădători fără onoare. De ce să scape nepedepsiţi pentru fărădelegile lor ?

Maeştrii săi l-ar fi numit egoism în alte zile, dar acum el o vedea ca pe o simplă dorinţă de a fi alături de Cavalerul său când totul se dezbina. Reuşi să îşi ridice capul din pământ şi imaginea îl lovi ca sute de săgeţi otrăvite cu ranchiună pură.

„Galbatorix !" Un răcnet îi secătui gâtlejul, iar Shruikan rămase fără vlagă în prinsoarea vrăjii. „Ce mai doreşti de la noi ?!"

„Un dragon." zise cu satisfacţie regele, iar parcă întregul Univers îi fu sfârtecat de un ghem de mărăcini.

* * *

„Cine sunt eu, Solzi-Sclipitori ?" întrebă încă o dată Shruikan, dar lancea Aryei îi străpunse centrul ochiului cu un sunet neplăcut, iar dragonul se zbătu în spasme şi se prăbuşi fără viaţă la pământ, fără a mai auzi răspunsul.

Şi-a dat seama că nu se înşelase, _adevăratul _Shruikan încă mai trăia sub forma unei amintiri din sufletul creaturii ce-i luase locul şi necontenit în al său.

„Eşti _Islingr_, Shruikan." replică Saphira, privind hăul fără fund din privirea nedesluşită a dragonului.

**A/N : Deci, cum e ? :)**

** L_ádrin - deschide _**

_**Islingr – aducător-de-lumină**_

_**Atra du evarínya ono varda – Fie ca stelele să vegheze asupra ta ! **_

_**Hvitr niernen – orhidee albă **_


End file.
